Sweet Revenge
by ElfRanger
Summary: One shot. Harry finally gets his chance to have some sweet revenge on Draco for all those years of taunting. But Draco's not complaining.


Here's just another random one shot I wrote for a couple of my friends.

Revised for spelling. Sorry for the problems. My computer doesn't have spell check.

Sweet Revenge

Harry's POV

There he was, sitting there and being a royal pain in my ass. Must he always taunt me? And if he does, why does he do it so. . . sexily. I can't explain what it is about him, but I have to have him. Maybe then he'll stop, and I won't want him anymore. "Scarhead," he calls, and I can't help but look. "Ferret," I answer.

He scowls, but I've never seen him sexier. "Why the hell were you staring at me during potions?" I didn't answer for a moment. Had I really been starring? "I think your just being more concieted than usual." Oh, the loathing in his look. It's like I love to be hated, or maybe I'm just getting used to it. Either way I'm attracted to his feelings of hatred.

"If I'm just being concieted, then why the hell was it Zabini that pointed it out to me?" Dammit, I hadbeen staring. "Maybe Zabini was being concieted about you." Wow, that made a lot of sence. Nice, I can't even answer the damned question without being a dumb ass. He gave me and odd look and stormed off. I watched him leave, and was inticed by a flip of that God-like blonde hair. There was nothing else I could do, but I knew I had to have him. And so I began plotting. I'm not going to be harrased anymore, it's my turn to do the damage.

Draco's POV

What the hell is his problem?! First he stared, and then he doesn't make sence. I swear he's effing mental. I wasn't sure but when we were arguing I can almost swear I saw the distinct flash of lust cross his eyes. Why would he long for me? All I've been is cruel to him, and yet he still wants me. Perhaps its just wishfull thinking.

That's why I'm mean to him. I try to supress my feelings through hatred, but it's not working. I have to get him out of my mind. How though? Getting laid didn't work, so how? I shook my head to clear ir, and I began my way to the great hall for dinner.

Harry's POV

My plan didn't take long to concoct. It was finally time to start, and I wouldn't be satisfied until it ended.

He strolled in then, and glanced my way. Not long enough for me to even make a face. I diverted my gaze, but kept my periphial vision on the door. I could only hope he would leave alone. I almost smiled as he did just that.

I excused myself from the table and followed him. Sneeking up behind him, I clamped my hand over his mouth to make sure he didn't scream. "Hello Draco," I stated purposly using his first name. " I think you'll enjoy my plan for this evening," I whispered into his ear.

Wasting no time, I pulled him into an empty clsss room, locked the doors, and cast a silencing spell. "Wha-what the hell do you think your doing Potter?" "Getting my revenge," I replied forcing him to the ground, and holding him there. My lips found his in a matter of seconds. He tried resisting, but my tongue worked magic in his mouth. We were now locked in a heated kiss, and I could feel his arousal.

I removed his shirt. Smilling against him my own hands began roaming my chest and back. I trailed kisses down his jaw line to the intersection of his neck and shoulder, and he let our a moan of shear pleasure. I nipped and sucked at his neck for a moment, and began my way down to his chest. The pink nipple stood out on his pale flesh, and my mouth immidiatly engulfed it. His moan was even louder.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and a wave of pleasure ran down my spine. I trailed my tongue down to his naval, realising his pants were blocking me. I removed my hands from his hips and quickly yanked the blockage away, taking the plad boxers with them. My eyes widened with hunger as I looked upon his body. It was the escance of perfection.

I took him fully in my mouth and he bucked. My tongue swivled around it before I pulled back and began a slow rythm. He bucked again, and I was forced to hold his hips down. Even with my slow pace I knew he was near. I stopped and he made a noise of dissatisfaction. I undid my pants quickly wasting little time.

I entered him slowly trying to cause him little pain. He moaned when I was finally in him, as did I. My pace began slow but quickened. When I was getting close I grabbed him and matched my pace. I heard him scream my name as he came, and soon saw stars myself.

My breathing was labored as I lay atop him comming down from my high. As soon as I was able, I stood and dressed. "Is that it?" he asked. "For now," I stated smirking. And so I left, hoping that there would be a next time.

End

And there it is folks. I know it's not very long, but maybe you'll still find it entertaining.


End file.
